


Вуаль

by Fatia



Category: HOBB Robin - Works, Liveship Traders Trilogy - Robin Hobb
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 16:18:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2315762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fatia/pseuds/Fatia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Об упрямстве и ночных вылазках.<br/>Беты: Ariwenn, Aviendha, ночи.навылет<br/>Написано на Фандомную Битву 2013.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Вуаль

Малта наслаждалась временем, проведённым в обществе Рейна Хупруса. Всё было замечательно: цветы, подарки, комплименты. Ей нравился его голос и безукоризненно вежливые манеры, и столь непривычная одежда, и перчатки, расшитые с тыльной стороны синими кристаллами огня.  
Единственное, что портило идиллию — это вуаль: плотная, тёмная и совершенно непроницаемая. Малта боялась, что под ней скрывается уродливое чудовище. Всё в бородавках и безобразных наростах, с грязно-серой болезненной кожей, как у того существа, которое когда-то дедушка Ефрон назвал родственником.  
Глупость какая! Разве между ними могло быть хоть что-то общее?!  
Вертя в руках стрекозу, сработанную из драгоценных металлов и украшенную маленькими самоцветами, Малта пыталась успокоиться и не думать о помолвке. Не позволять страху и отвращению брать верх. Чего доброго, Рейн мог обидеться, забрать все эти чудесные подарки и уехать в Чащобы. А ей бы тогда осталось только кусать локти от досады и прозябать в нищете. О, нет! Малта не могла этого допустить!  
Но шёпот за спиной и смешки прислуги уязвляли, отравляли и заставляли сомневаться в правильности выбора. Если бы только Рейн не был таким упрямым и снял вуаль! Всего на мгновение, чтобы убедиться, что он не так уж и уродлив. Что слуги лгут!  
Малта замерла, ошеломлённая внезапно пришедшей в голову мыслью. Ну конечно же! Ведь это так просто: если Рейн не хочет снять вуаль и показать свое лицо, значит, она сделает это сама. Стрекоза выскользнула из рук и упала на кровать. Малта набросила на плечи старую шаль и подошла к двери. Замерла, прислушиваясь, не бродит ли кто-то ночью по дому.  
Было далеко за полночь, и в доме все должны были спать. Но мало ли? Кого-то могла замучить жажда или так не вовремя одолеть бессонница. Малте нельзя было никому попадаться на глаза. Ведь всё, что у неё осталось, — репутация и честь. И странная одержимость Рейна, который не боялся говорить, что желает её.  
Пол был холодным, и Малта осторожно переступала с ноги на ногу, стараясь, чтобы половицы не скрипели. Вот она открыла дверь и быстро прошмыгнула в коридор. Сердце сжималось в груди от страха, но это лишь подстёгивало Малту, раззадоривало и гнало вперед, словно гончую, учуявшую добычу.  
Вот поворот, ещё один — и пальцы коснулись шероховатой поверхности двери. Несмотря на усилия слуг Давада, украсивших особняк, дух запустения и нищеты ничем нельзя было перебить. Казалось, он въелся в сам костяк дома, пропитал собой каждую щепку и тряпку, наполнил воздух удушающим отчаяньем и безнадёжностью. Малта ненавидела ощущать это, ненавидела осознавать свою беспомощность.  
В одной из гостевых комнат спала Янни Хупрус, в другой — Рейн. Малта искренне надеялась, что не ошиблась дверью, когда толкнула её и вошла внутрь.  
Было темно — хоть глаз выколи. Сюда бы свечу, а лучше сразу несколько! Но это опасно — Рейн тогда наверняка проснётся. А что может быть хуже для незамужней девушки, чем быть застуканной ночью в комнате мужчины? Пусть даже он её жених или без пяти минут муж. Скандал будет такой, что вовек не избавиться от сплетен и пересудов.  
Но Малта не была бы собой, если бы не рискнула. Затаив дыхание она медленно подошла к постели. Под одеялом спиной к ней лежал человек. В темноте невозможно было разобрать, какого цвета у него волосы. Но то, что они были вполне человеческими, Малту порадовало.  
Может, слуги врали?  
Конечно! Конечно, врали!  
Из зависти врали — им-то ни за что в жизни не удастся заполучить такого богатого жениха!  
Малта облегчённо вздохнула и развернулась, собираясь уйти. Но с постели раздался тихий вздох и человек прошептал: «Малта».  
Она замерла, боясь оглянуться.  
Нет, нет, нет! Только не это!  
Не могла же она так глупо попасться. Судорожно вздохнув и сжав кулаки, до боли впиваясь ногтями в ладони, Малта резко оглянулась.  
Человек по-прежнему лежал на боку и не шевелился. Спал.  
Рейн действительно спал.  
Малта с трудом подавила смешок и осторожно опустилась на краешек кровати. Сомнений быть не могло — это действительно был он. На тумбочке лежали перчатки, расшитые кристаллами огня, а на стуле висела его одежда. И опостылевшая вуаль, которая днем надёжно скрывала лицо Рейна. Малте в голову пришла шальная мысль спрятать ее. Вот будет весело, когда он будет ее искать! А если не найдет, то что? Не станет прощаться с ней перед отъездом? Или замотается в свой плащ, как гусеница в кокон?  
Губы сами собой растянулись в искренней и по-детски счастливой улыбке, когда Малта представила это. А потом она вдруг провела рукой по волосам Рейна, густым и жёстким наощупь. Вот бы запустить в них пальцы, наклонить упрямую голову близко-близко и поцеловать по-настоящему. Без магии шкатулки и без надзора вездесущей бабки.  
Ничего, у них ещё будет время — много времени! — на прикосновения и поцелуи.  
А начать можно будет с объятий. Тайком, конечно же.  
Но сейчас Малта ни за что не покажет Рейну, что будет скучать.  
И Са с ней, с вуалью! Снимет: не сейчас, так позже. Уж упрямства Малте не занимать.  
А играть в эти игры можно и вдвоем.


End file.
